When wiring building structures it is the common practice to mount rigid conduit and attached junction boxes to the walls and ceilings and to subsequently feed the wire or cable through the boxes and conduit. Where the runs between boxes are long and tortuous and the wires are relatively stiff and numerous, the operation of pulling the wires from one box to another becomes difficult. In a normal situation individual wires from twelve or more rolls must be simultaneously fed into one box and associated conduit by one person while another person at the other end of the conduit pulls the wire through the conduit. The feeding operation is further complicated when the junction box is mounted to the ceiling at an elevated position necessitating the use of a ladder.
Wire guides in the nature of curved horns have been suggested for attachment to one end of a conduit where it is mounted to a junction box so that the wires may be fed at an angle of ninety degrees relative to the conduit. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,724. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,665, a rigid funnel for use in feeding wires through a junction box and associated conduit is disclosed. These prior art devices have not found acceptance in the related trades, being as they are relatively large and bulky and not easy to use.